


the people i meet always go their separate ways

by Thewordlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, for stelenacity, post season 7 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewordlover/pseuds/Thewordlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in a bar in Boston, Sam drinks a beer and sings karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the people i meet always go their separate ways

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely stelenacity, who inspired me to write with this post on tumblr: "someone also needs to write a fanfic about the time that sam had one beer and started singing karaoke." It ended up quite sad, but here it is!

Sam tries to hunt, after.  
He's grieving and so damn frustrated. None of his research has yielded how to get Dean back from wherever he was taken away to with Cas (and Dick Roman).  
Anyway, here he is in Boston, hunting a siren. Maybe. It fits the MO, but Sam just can't seem to focus enough. He'll complete the case, because that is what he does, but times seems to trickle by too slowly.  
He drinks a beer in a smoky bar downtown, ignores the waitress's flirtations, and dully watches the group forming in the corner. His vision blurs slightly as he grows intoxicated. Dean wouldn't even feel unsteady after just one beer. (Before.)  
"What's that?" he asks "Pam", pointing crookedly towards the throng.  
"Karaoke night," she says, smiling broadly. "You sing?"  
Sam almost says no, but then (and it's the beer, it's the air smelling too strongly of alcohol and sweat and his almost headache, all mixed with stubborness), and he says, "Where do I sign up?"

So that's how Sam Winchester ends up standing in front of a karaoke machine, microphone in his sweaty hand, eyes trained on the screen. The song begins.

  
 _It's all the same, only the names will change  
Everyday it seems we're wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I'd drive all night just to get back home_

  
Sam sings, only a little embarassed. If he were sober, he would have grimaced and stayed alone. But he's gotten drunk, his brother and Cas are gone. Bobby is dead. So Sam sings, loud and slightly slurred.

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive_

And then a memory struggles to surface. Long ago and far away.  
The night Dean went to Hell, they sang along to this song together.  
It's a jolt through the haze of smoke and booze. Sam drops the mic, stumbles back. His stomach lurches as the memories of that first seperation push through his head. His eyes well, and he pushes through the crowd unseeing. Outside on the empty sidewalk, he retches into the sewer grate, the vomit burning his throat. It's a short drive to the motel, and Sam lies down fully clothed on the bed.  
He has no Ruby this time. No one to help him or ruin him or both. Bobby is gone. Everyone left or died, and now how is he supposed to live with no hope? Last time, he was consumed by the need to bring Dean back. But if it's not possible, then what?  
Sam resolves to read back over his research once more, ten times more, until something turns up.  
He needs to save Dean. That is what they do.

Somehow, later, he falls into a fitful sleep, tears dampening the pillow. His head pounds with the pain and confusion he is all too familiar with.

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're alone all you do is think_


End file.
